1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless pointing device, particularly to a resizable wireless pointing device with a storable receiver.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Any known wireless mouse with storable wireless receiver stores the receivers within its body in a compartment, which is solely used for this purpose.
The present invention overcomes the above limitation of the related arts, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a resizable wireless pointing device with a storable receiver which can further utilize the storage compartment.